


Implosion

by SharpestKnife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Torture, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestKnife/pseuds/SharpestKnife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink for the kink meme: Modern AU. Sometimes, Jon likes to keep a remote controlled vibrating toy inside Robb during the day while they are doing business for their father's company. It turns him on to watch Robb struggle to maintain composure as Jon fiddles with the intensity settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implosion

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Modern AU! Not normally my thing but the prompt was too tempting. And yes, phone-controlled vibrators do exist. I was shocked, too.

Robb was whining again. "Why do I always have to be on the bottom?"

It was a good question. Jon had thought that it was just how they were naturally meant to fit. He'd never been averse to the idea of being fucked, but then again, he had never really given it much thought, either. He was always willing to try, though, especially with Robb. And if Robb wanted to top, then Jon would certainly give in. It was only fair.

"You've never said otherwise. Did you… Do you want to fuck me?"

Robb blinked. "Is that okay with you?"

Jon thought it was a silly question. It wasn't long until he was sprawled on all fours, lifting his ass for the taking. He was hard, burning with anticipation at the thought of Robb penetrating him, claiming him. They belonged to each other, after all. Jon never knew quite how to speak his complete trust and acceptance of Robb through words, but by god was he going to make good with his body.

Robb's fingers were clumsy. Jon gasped all the same at the unfamiliar sensation, grunting through the way Robb was loosening and preparing him for entry. All too soon he felt the fingers slide away, and he held his breath as he waited for Robb to enter. It was… Well, it was.

Jon had never had to fake it, but there was a first time for everything. A first time to bottom, a first time to force out false moans of ecstasy, and a first time to lie into Robb's heartbreakingly expectant face. 

"It was amazing," he said, and as Robb's eyes widened with the thrill of accomplishment, Jon hated himself a little bit more.

*******

It wasn't that it had been all bad. Maybe it was just different, or maybe Jon was never meant to be on the bottom. Robb had clearly enjoyed himself. His technique wasn't terrible, but it just wasn't doing it for him. And it definitely wasn't a question of size. He wondered if it was because Robb had been so gentle, almost afraid to hurt him. 

Jon didn't do gentle. He liked it rough, hot and coarse when he fucked, and he made sure that Robb knew it with every thrust. The first time Jon fucked him, Robb had walked funny for days. Still, there were never any complaints. 

 _Maybe I was expecting too much_ , he thought. Robb's just different in his ways, so proper and put together.

He decided that that was it. Robb was too careful. Jon could deal with the tenderness in every other way. God, he loved it any other way, how Robb's lips, pretty and soft, could get pieces of him to fall apart with the lightest touch. How his tongue licked a searing line of longing through every one of their little encounters. 

Jon knew that it would hurt Robb if he told him outright. As confident as his brother was, Jon just couldn't bear to see him in pain. Wincing from the impact of a furious pounding, yes, but not when he was lashed with over-honest words. 

He played all the scenarios in his mind. _It wasn't good for me. You were too gentle. You didn't fuck me hard enough._ Every single one ended with Robb's face crumbling, and to Jon's horror, a possible end to their pleasurable escapades.

Talking wouldn't be the best way to go about it. Jon was never very good with talking. He had to come up with a plan.

*******

Robb's forehead wrinkled as he dangled the thing in front of him. It looked like a tiny plastic egg, connected by a length of wire to an equally tiny box.

"It's a what, now?"

"A vibrator. And that's the battery pack. The round bit goes inside you."

Robb frowned. "And you want me to wear it."

Jon reached over and mussed his hair. "I want you to use it. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Robb turned the toy over in his fingers. "How do you turn it on?"

"It's keyed to this app I have," Jon said. He tapped at his phone. The egg began to whir, light and low. Robb's mouth fell open into a little red circle.

"Oh." He fingered the egg gingerly. It buzzed against his hand. Jon saw curiosity flash in Robb's eyes. 

Robb swallowed. "I want to try it out."

Jon shook his head. He wanted to use the toy somewhere that wasn't their flat. He told Robb what he had in mind.

"I'm sorry, I must have blacked out for a minute. You want me to use it _where_?"

*******

There was something tense in the air at Stark Enterprises. Valuable clients were flying in, and Robb was set to present. Their father explained as much at the morning briefing.

"…And I'm confident that Robb will be more than capable of handling this."

Robb smiled. "I've been preparing for weeks, father. I promise I won't disappoint you." 

 _Daddy's little boy_ , Jon thought, though not without fondness. _Always so humble._ He didn't have much of a role today, and he suspected that Catelyn had something to do with his limited responsibility. Jon was only required to show up at the presentation, ostensibly to offer support for his brother and as a display of family solidarity.

Jon grunted, perhaps a little too loudly. _Solidarity_. He knew he shouldn't complain. Ned had treated him as well as his natural children. It wasn't as if he went around introducing Jon as his bastard. Still, there was a mild pang of hurt whenever he had to watch from the sidelines as Robb slowly grew into his role as the company's next in line. It was hard to be genuinely happy for Robb when there was always envy lurking underneath.

It wasn't healthy, but Jon liked to deal with his feelings by taking them out on Robb in tiny, mostly harmless ways. He used his teeth more, or he wrapped his fingers just a little tighter around his wrists when he held him down to fuck him. 

There was that time when Robb was finally put up for a promotion, and Jon was still an intern. At his own father's company. Jon was entirely too rough that night. Robb had cried a little then, and Jon swore that he would never let his emotions take him that far again. But things like this, like making him wear the little egg to work, they were mostly innocent. Mostly. 

Jon twiddled his pen as he glanced between his phone and his organizer, fully aware that Catelyn's eyes were always watchful. Their father was still spilling with pride over Robb's special day. 

Jon tapped at his phone to bring up the egg's application. The packaging had said that the toy came with a range of intensities. Jon sorted through them as he flipped through the app. He knew Robb well enough to know that the lowest settings would make him sigh. The middle ones would make him squirm. The strongest would very likely cause a controlled detonation in his trousers.

It was only the morning, though. Jon wanted to pace this out. He tapped at the lowest intensity. Robb choked mid-sentence.

Ned narrowed his eyes. "Are you alright, Robb?"

"Fine, dad." Robb was controlling his breath. His eyes were lowered. Jon knew that Robb was carefully avoiding his gaze. "I'm just… Overwhelmed with emotion. Important day and all."

Ned smiled. "It is, indeed." He clapped Robb on the back. "I have complete faith in you."

Robb nodded very, very slowly.

*******

"Are you out of your mind?" Robb's whispers echoed around the men's room. "You didn't say you were going to do this during a meeting."

Jon scratched at the bridge of his nose. "I didn't say anything. I only said that I wanted you to wear it to work."

Robb shoved him in the chest. "This isn't funny, Jon. Of all the fuckery you've gotten me into, this is by far the worst."

Jon leaned against the stall, stared at the ground, and shrugged. He knew that keeping silent only riled Robb up even more. It was one of his most sensitive buttons, and one that Jon loved to press. He liked seeing Robb angry. It brought a light flush to his face. Made him even prettier.

"There's a lot riding on this presentation, Jon. I can't deal with this. I'm not wearing this thing anymore."

"Then take it out."

Robb didn't.

*******

Jon's desk was just a short distance away from Robb's office. It was a good position, just within reach of the restrooms and the water cooler, and offering a clear view of his brother's desk. They peered around their computer monitors at odd times of the day. Jon would catch Robb staring at him sometimes, and they'd both blush like virgins. 

It was comforting, being within sight of each other at work, and the distance diminished nothing. It still felt like they spent most hours of the day together, exchanging grins and knowing glances, and sometimes, the occasional dirty text message.

Today wasn't one of those days. A storm had settled over Robb's desk. His face was dark and set as he tapped at his keyboard. He caught Jon's eyes. Robb threw him a glower, a near-perfect mirror of one of his own patented looks. Jon gave him one of his best pouts. Those usually worked. Robb rolled his eyes and stared back at his monitor.

 _Very well,_ he thought. _No apologies, Stark._ Jon tapped at his phone. 

Robb jerked forward, his lashes fluttering, hands gripping at his desk. Jon saw him grind against his chair before he abruptly stopped himself. Robb fixed him with a glare and reached for his phone. He wasn't quite squirming yet, but Jon could see how much effort he was putting into writing out a message. His phone beeped.

_Fucking stop._

Jon looked up and quirked his head. The lines on Robb's face deepened. Jon bit on his lip, then he typed out a reply. 

_Egg is making short and long buzzes. Sending you message in Morse code. Decode and will stop._

The response came lightning quick. Beep. _Fuck you, Snow_.

Jon stopped the egg, looked up from his phone, and grinned. "Well done," he called out.

Robb's lips were curled back, teeth bared and glinting. He was livid, Jon could tell, but there was something like disappointment washing over his face. Jon typed out another message.

_You're cute when you're angry._

He looked up. Robb was giving him the finger. Jon laughed.

*******

Jon nodded at Sansa, then let his tray clatter onto the table as he sat down. He didn't need to look to know that Robb was already shrinking into the bench beside him.

Ned and Catelyn encouraged the boys to eat in the building's cafeteria whenever they could. It was, their father had said, a good way to show solidarity with the troops. There was that word again. Sansa would join them every so often when she had time away from school.

Anyone else would barely have noticed, but there was a slight edge of annoyance in Sansa's face as she acknowledged Jon. She pushed her salad around its plastic container. 

"Is that all you're eating?" Jon said, not unkindly.

Sansa forced a smile. "Yes, well, I don't exactly want to look like a pig." She eyed Jon's heaping tray like it was a trough.

He chuckled and started sorting out his food. Sansa was done with him, and she was talking animatedly with Robb. Something about boys, probably. Sansa liked talking to Robb about these things, never questioning why his opinions on men were always so on point.

Jon mouthed a hefty serving of pasta, then let his hands drop to his sides. One reached into his pants pocket, and the other inched its way over Robb's thigh. He heard Robb let out a nearly inaudible whine, then felt him shiver. Jon didn't venture any further down, just drawing tiny circles with the pads of his fingers. He pulled out his phone and turned on the egg.

Robb stiffened immediately. Jon had made a point of building the toy's intensity over the day, and he was impressed with how composed his brother remained. Impressed, that was, until Robb started moaning into his sandwich.

"Wow, Robb," Sansa said. "Good sandwich?"

Chewing itself was a monumental effort, Jon could tell. He leaned in and took a bite out of the sandwich, his mouth just barely grazing Robb's fingers. Normally Robb would have laughed and swatted him away. Instead he just stared directly ahead. Jon looked back at Sansa.

"I don't blame him. It's pretty good."

Jon could feel the faintest buzz humming through the bench. Robb's face had gone white, colored only by a tiny dollop of mustard on the corner of his mouth. Jon stuck out his hand and thumbed it away. Robb very nearly leaned into his touch. Jon brought his thumb to his lips and sucked.

Sansa screwed up her face, then laughed. "The two of you are so disgusting, honestly."

Robb kept quiet. Jon laughed as well, imagining how Sansa might squeal if she knew just how disgusting he and Robb could really get.

*******

Theon was at it again. He loved to wedge himself in between Jon and Robb at every opportunity, and it wasn't at all hard given the tension between the brothers that day. Jon stood by the water cooler squeezing an already crushed paper cup, wishing he had some better way to prove his dominance. A beer can to the forehead, something.

He hated the way that Theon's hands were too familiar when they moved over Robb's body. One was perched firmly on his waist, the other gesturing, and Robb wasn't resisting. Jon got a sense that Robb was ignoring him, that maybe this was some kind of revenge. He fiddled with his phone.

Robb stumbled forward and spilled a full cup of water all over Theon's shirt. Theon caught him in both hands and Robb's chin came to rest on his shoulder. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lower lip sucked in.

"God, Stark. There are far more subtle ways to get my clothes off. Really."

Robb pulled away, mumbled an apology, and paced off. Unsteadily, Jon noticed.

"It's fine," Theon said to no one in particular. "It's just water. Don't worry about it." 

Theon unbuttoned his shirt — _the fucking nerve of him_ — and draped it over his shoulder. Jon found himself staring at his bare torso for a second, and he tore his eyes away. 

Heads were craning from around cubicles, and the office was beginning to buzz with the faint tittering of excited voices. Theon swiveled on his heel to face Jon.

"Your boyfriend wants me, Snow. How do you like that?"

Jon shrugged. _I get to fuck him. You don't._

Theon smirked and sauntered away, bare-chested and damp. He turned the corner, and Jon heard a gasp, then two voices: Catelyn's as she berated and railed, and Theon's as he apologized sheepishly. 

 _Serves him right,_ Jon thought. _Good body, though._

*******

The conference room droned with banter. Ned and Catelyn entertained the clients as Robb prepared for his presentation, testing his clicker and fiddling with his laptop.

Jon sat at the back of the room. Robb was throwing him anxious glances from the lectern. Jon could taste the anticipation and fear build inside him. He made a show of browsing through his phone. Robb grimaced as he brought up the presentation's first slide.

It was empowering, having so much control. Jon admired Robb's composure. It was as if he had forgotten that a single tap of Jon's finger could crush him utterly. Jon knew that no one else noticed Robb's eyes flashing towards the back of the room, or the tremble in his hand as he clicked. Jon could see it was the stillness that made him anxious. Something was coming. Robb just didn't know when.

The talk ended some thirty slides later to polite applause. Robb opened the room to discussion. The first question came, something about demographics. Robb peered at Jon gratefully through his lashes as he listened. He opened his mouth to answer just as Jon flicked the egg to its highest setting.

Robb grit his teeth to stifle a moan, his knuckles white as he gripped the lectern. His eyes fell on Jon, begging, imploring. Heads turned to follow Robb's gaze. Jon stared past them and gave Robb what he hoped looked like an encouraging nod. Robb winced and cleared his throat. He launched into a response, appearing collected apart from the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Clients and Starks alike turned their attention back to Robb. Ned lingered on Jon, his smile approving and fond. Jon grinned back. _If only you knew, father._

He watched as Robb struggled to contain himself. Robb's eyes kept flicking in his direction. Jon tugged at his tie, then moved his hand down to his crotch. He cupped himself, surprised at his own hardness, then pursed his lips into a brief and taunting pucker. Robb wrenched away, his gaze flitting over every face in the room except for Jon's. 

Jon stroked at the front of his trousers. He knew that Robb could see him, knew that he was watching out of the corner of his eye. More questions came. Robb responded to each with infuriating eloquence. Jon's hand left his cock when he heard a second round of applause.

The cold blue of Robb's eyes were on him again. They were murky, and Jon couldn't tell whether it was from lust or anger. The room cleared at last. Jon made no move to turn off the egg. Robb gaped, then frowned. His legs jerked as he stalked away. 

Jon was alone now. He walked to the lectern. There were wet handprints on its wooden surface. Jon bristled with triumph, thoroughly pleased that Robb had done so well. That they had done so well.

*******

Jon still hadn't bothered to turn off the egg. He wondered how Robb would have managed to waddle back to his office, if he did make it at all. 

Stark Enterprises was mostly dim now. The presentation had gone over and most of the company had left. Jon walked to his desk to collect his things. He stopped short when he noticed that the light was still on in Robb's office. There was conversation. Jon peeked in. It was their father, come to congratulate him.

Ned stood over Robb's desk, beaming. "You did well. I'm quite sure that we've sealed this." He slapped him hard on the back. Robb lurched. Jon could see he was sweating.

"Did my best," Robb said weakly. "Glad you're happy, dad."

"I've no doubt that you'll do our family well. Never did." He patted him on the shoulder. Robb squirmed. "Try to get some rest though. You look terrible."

Ned smiled at Jon as he moved for the door. He gestured in Robb's direction. Jon shook his head in response. 

"No idea, dad."

"Get some food in him, see how that goes. I'll see you boys on Monday."

Jon leaned against the doorframe. Robb was trembling in his seat, his hands threading through his hair, palms rubbing at his forehead. 

"Jon. Please."

Jon walked in and sat on his desk, careful to angle his legs in Robb's direction. Robb didn't look up and just stared, as far as Jon could tell, in the general vicinity of his thighs.

He sighed, just a little too long and hard. "I wanted to apologize, Robb. I shouldn't have taken this so far." 

Robb was leaning closer. He lifted his head. Jon willed himself not to harden when he saw the longing etched into his face. Robb was drenched in sweat, his collar stained and damp. His eyes were clouded with want, and, Jon could see, a desperate need for release.

Through the silence of the office, Jon could hear the egg humming low. Robb's voice shook when he spoke. 

"Jon, fuck. _Fuck._ "

Jon ignored him. "You were right. So much was riding on today. It was stupid of me to even suggest this."

Robb's breathing was so much heavier now. Jon recognized the pattern of his gasps, the rigid line in his shoulders, and above all, the keen whining that was building in the back of his throat. 

 _Almost there_.

"Robb." Jon stood from the desk and tapped one last time on his phone. The buzzing stopped. "I'm really sorry."

Robb's mouth fell open. His eyes went wide with disbelief. His face was creasing again, hard and deep, and Jon had never seen him so angry, so frustrated. 

"I'll see you at the flat," Jon said. He turned to leave and felt Robb's eyes shredding him apart. Robb wasn't used to denial. He didn't like it. What he wanted, he would always get. Jon smiled as he heard Robb's breathing transition very suddenly from urgent panting into outraged huffs.

 _Come and get me, Stark_.

*******

Jon sat in the darkness of their shared flat. Their father had offered to place them separately, but Robb had insisted. Ned thought nothing of it. The boys had always been close. Jon was happy about it, but he frowned as he remembered that their father had congratulated Robb even in this, praising his practicality and prudence.

He waited on the bed. He'd just gotten home, and Robb couldn't be far behind. He thought that perhaps his plan had gone awry. There were only a few ways this evening could end. Jon would get either the most furious fucking of his life, or a punch right in the face. He worried when he considered another possibility, that of Robb wandering out to find some other way to satisfy himself. 

He heard the lock at the door turn and the worrying fled, replaced by a sudden rush of desire, and fear. Perhaps he had gone too far. He listened for Robb's footsteps and wondered why they were so measured. He remembered, with a hint of panic, how Robb's darker moods were always bookended by calm. In the middle, there was always a long and terrible stretch of sheer anger.

The footsteps were getting closer. Jon found himself clutching at the sheets. Robb loomed in the doorway, his shadow taut, tall, menacing.

"Robb."

He didn't have a chance to say much else. Robb threw him flat against the bed. His touch was harsh, his hands working fast and efficiently at unbuckling, then viciously pulling at Jon's trousers, then his briefs. Robb drew back and unzipped himself. He lunged forward and flipped Jon onto his stomach.

Jon snuffled into the bedsheets as he felt Robb's hands grab at his waist. There was no more rustling of clothing, no sound of buckles or shoes falling to the floor. Jon shuddered as he waited for Robb's fingers. They never came.

He cried out as Robb shoved his cock into him. Robb was harder, wetter than he could remember, and Jon couldn't tell if he had slicked himself with lube, but it didn't matter anymore, because Robb was driving fully into him with long, violent strokes, hard enough that the bed frame rattled. 

He tried to push off the mattress with his hands, but Robb wasn't having it. Jon yelped as Robb grabbed his arm and twisted it against his back. He grimaced as Robb pushed his weight down, pinning him to the bed.

"You stay where you are, Snow, or I swear to god, I'll fucking break your arm." 

Robb's nose was in his hair, his mouth close, breathing hot on his ear. He groaned, and the sound of it quaked through Jon's body. Robb whispered. 

"I'll fucking break you."

He ground himself deeper. Jon moaned into the sheets, and he couldn't decide if it was out of the thrill or the pain. Robb's thighs were clamped tightly around him, and that's when Jon realized that he really hadn't bothered to undress at all. He felt the dampness of Robb's sweat-soaked shirt, the metal of his zipper biting into his ass with every angry thrust. 

"Robb, please… Stop." 

_Don't stop._

Robb grunted into Jon's neck as he fucked, his hips driven forward with anger. "Shut up, Snow." He grabbed a fistful of Jon's hair and tugged, hard.

"Is this what you wanted?" 

Jon whimpered. "You're hurting me."

Robb growled. "I know." He slammed roughly from tip to hilt, tearing a stilted cry out of Jon's lips. 

His rhythm grew faster, his thrusts harder, and Jon screamed as Robb built to a raging crescendo. Robb snarled as he came, and he pulled sharply on Jon's hair, his teeth biting deep into the curve of his neck. He shuddered with every pulse of his cock, and Jon writhed into the bed as he felt his insides grow hot and wet.

But the thrusting hadn't stopped. Robb was still hard, still fucking him. His panting was ragged now, his moans hoarse.

"Come for me, Jon." 

Jon felt Robb's grip on his arm loosen, his cadence slowed and steadied. He heard Robb groan miserably as he fucked, his entire body shaking.

"Fuck, Jon. Now. _Now._ "

It was a command as much as it was a plea. Jon arched his back and grit his teeth as he came. He felt the life rush out of him into a thick, wet mess on the sheets. He had ruined the bed, ruined himself, but it had been so, so worth it. 

Robb collapsed, then rolled off him. Jon watched his strong shoulders swell with each exhausted breath, found his cock glistening, raw and spent. Robb went searching for Jon's hand then clasped it, gripping so hard as to be crushing, possessive.

Jon panted, tried his best not to say what was on his mind, which was that Robb had well and truly fucked him into pieces, that it was some of the most incredible sex he'd ever had. He promised to tell Robb, later, that this was how he liked it. This was how he wanted to be ravaged.

"Shower," was what Jon said instead.

Robb unbuttoned his collar and wiped at his brow. "Yeah."

They didn't move. Jon listened to Robb's wheezing, smelled the perfume mingled with his musk. The bed was rank with perspiration and sex. It'd take more than a shower to clean up tonight, but Jon was in no hurry. He was hoping for a second round. And if Robb wasn't up for it, then Jon would just have to ride him and wring it out of him.

Robb turned to him weakly. There were still traces of fury on his face, but when he spoke, his voice was softer, appeased. "Why, Jon?"

Jon thought of the myriad ways he could respond, to explain himself and account for his little game. He opted for simplicity, answering through a contented grin. "Why not?"

Robb scowled as best as he could. He reached out and smacked Jon sharply across the thigh.

"Bastard."

Jon chuckled, sweating, smiling and sore. _Yes, I suppose I am_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the prequel and spiritual successor (?!) to this one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/958265).


End file.
